


Out of Context Quotes

by Ventus013



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventus013/pseuds/Ventus013
Summary: Quotes from other fics (with links to each work) that I found funny and wanted to share.
Kudos: 1





	Out of Context Quotes

Jason glared at Damian, but didn't hit him back; Damian did not necessarily get the concept of 'I hit you, you hit me' or whatever. With him, it was more like, 'You hit me, challenge accepted, now die.'  
\- https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856252/chapters/11608795#workskin

*************

Dick sighed. "He's going to worry until he has a chance to see you for himself."

Jason looked at the wall of windows with the view of Gotham River, and gave Dick a look. "I've been in here a week already. Are you honestly trying to tell me he hasn't seen me?"

"Staring plaintively through the window like a creepy Irish Setter isn't the same thing."  
\- https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656487/chapters/5936243

*************

“Did you just pour an energy drink into your coffee?” Dick asked.

“No?” Tim responded.

“No,” Dick said taking the mug from Tim.

“Dick, I need that!” Tim whined.

“Timmy, we have to talk about your caffeine addiction,” Dick said handing the mug to Jason.

Jason sniffed the concoction before taking a small sip.

“Holy shit, I think I can smell colors,” he said, eyes wide.  
\- https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207677

*************

“B-Man, we really need to talk about this obsession with naming everything ‘bat-whatever,” Steph said.

“He didn’t name the shit. Dick did," Jason said putting on his helmet.

“Ya know, that makes much more sense,” Steph said.

"I was eight," Dick said.

"How old were you when you came up with wing-dings?" Tim asked leaning on his staff, waiting for his siblings.

"Wing-ding is a great name!" Dick defended.  
\- https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207677

*************

"What are you two old gossipy hags talking about?" Jason asked suspiciously. 

"The fact that you're a little bitch," Tim said primly, in a brilliant riposte. Jason snorted. 

"Oh yeah? Them's fightin' words, Timmy my boy. Get on the mats. Your eyes are gonna go square if you stare at this screen for too long, and I'd love to see you try and fit that into your stupid cowl," Jason said. The rattling of plastic wheels on stone suggested Tim and his chair were being kidnapped. 

"B!" Tim said exasperatedly. 

"You heard Jaybird," Bruce said fondly. "Them's fightin' words. Though I disagree. Your cowl is not stupid."

"It makes him look like a condom head!" Jason protested, and there was a plasticky smack as Tim hopped onto the mats with bare feet. 

"Says the guy who wore a legit tampon helmet for weeks!" Tim exclaimed back, accompanied by the sound of flesh meeting flesh through fabric. 

\- https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614613/chapters/72741834#workskin

*************

“My name is Princess Peach. You just red shelled me. Prepare to die,” growled Stephanie in an odd accent that was probably an attempt at imitating the Princess Bride, but it just ended up being goofy. 

\- https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357488/chapters/31270374#workskin


End file.
